Anti-Depressants
by LouisTheFox
Summary: After Julie-su broken up with Knuckles, her roommate Tails also recently broken up with his abusive girlfriend Zooey. Both of them realizing they are literally both their own antidepressants to relieved their stress they have. This is my first fanfic, enjoy.


**Julie-su's Antidepressant**

Ten months since Julie-su and Knuckles broken up, it was just not working out like she had wanted it to be with him. At first he acted all kind and caring, tried to impress her by buying her gifts such as flowers and sometimes if Knuckles could afford it, he would buy her gems. He bought her a blue sapphire, green emerald, and a dark red ruby.

But after the first few months, she and him were not seeing each other often. Knuckles being the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island, meant he had not much time to really spent with Julie-su. The two of them begun to slowly drift apart becoming more alien to each other.

At least Julie-su was glad that the relationship became abusive or in other words how Sally would call it, "nasty relationship". Eventually Knuckles told her in person that he felt that the two of them dating wasn't working out and all. She understood clearly as did he, and she was glad that he was able to come to her in person to tell her in a mature manner. Since most of the time in the past for Julie-su, guys she dated often thought it was the best idea to break up over the phone by calling her, texting her, or online by social network.

She couldn't understand why people would even break up that way in the first place. I mean people who do that she believed are to pathetic and afraid to come forward in person to someone they've been dating that they "want to break up".

Currently Julie-su was in her room, alone by herself as she laid on top of her bed that she didn't even bother fixing this morning when she got up for her shitty job at the nearby gas station she worked at. She hated working there, the employees and even the boss there was so nice and kind to her, but she just hated that fact that she had to pump gas for people as they pull their cars in to be filled. It was easy for her of course, she knew that certainly well. But she just hated the fact she was working what she considered "too damn easy job". And she didn't get paid much for it either.

She then stared at the ceiling above her, as the moonlight began to shine into her bedroom. Her bedroom wasn't completely clean, but it wasn't completely mess either. She just didn't bother to clean it with all the amount of stress she been dealing with lately. She then took a deep sigh and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them once again. Where she once again saw that she was still back in her bedroom.

She wasn't really alone though. She didn't lived in a nice suburban home on the outskirts of New Mobotropolis like all of them greedy rich-ass conservative families did. She lived in a apartment complex in the left area of the city, where it wasn't poor, but it wasn't something you call upper-middle class either. It wasn't even high in crime either, in fact only kind of crime she perhaps know that occurs here often would be people getting pulled over for speeding just barely above the speed limit.

She lived in a sort of decent apartment, she didn't live alone however. She had a roommate who lived under the same roof she did. Tails. Having him as a roommate didn't bother her, in fact she and him often got along. But they barely spoke to each other when in the same room, if they did they would just say a simple "hello", "hey", "how are you?" and so forth. Just your basic greeting you would do to a stranger you walk past in public.

But Julie-su also realized that her roommate Tails wasn't happy lately either. Just four months ago he broken up with his girlfriend, Zooey. Who happened to be so abusive both verbally and physically to him. She would call him hateful things and tell him how much of "failure" he was. He tried to talk to his friend Sonic and Amy about his problems with his girlfriend. Amy thought he was lying since she thought Tails was the one being abusive towards Zooey. Sonic on the other hand did care, but not so much to help out. Eventually of course, Tails had enough of the bullshit from her and told her that he no longer wants to be with her. And that is that to it for him and his ex-bitch girlfriend.

Perhaps having another person who in the same sinking boat wasn't that bad for Julie-su. At least she and him could understand each other what it must of been after breaking up in a fail relationship.

She then turned herself towards her digital alarm clock, which was turned off manually by her a long time ago. She looked at it and noticed it was 10:33 PM, it was late. She then decided to turn herself the opposite direction from the clock, and she closed her eyes and feel asleep.

"I'M SORRY KNUCKLES!" She then screamed loud, waking herself up suddenly. She then quickly looked around her bedroom and realized it was only a bad dream. She then sighed twice, and then turned herself where she leaned her back, while she faced herself towards the ceiling as the moonlight still was shining through her window.

Suddenly she heard her room door open up, she then widen her eyes and turned her head towards the door that leads into the living room of the apartment that Tails and she lived in. She wondered who could it be, I hope it not an intruder.

As the door opened up more, it was Tails. He was curious as to what going on with her. He was currently wearing nothing, but blue striped boxers. He wasn't wearing anything else on his body. However his eyes seemed a bit pinkish from the lack of sleep. He must of not got any sleep tonight she realized.

"You okay?" He asked her as he still standed in her doorway with the door half-way open. He must of heard her scream those minutes ago, loud enough to alert him.

"I just had a bad dream, that was all..." She said softly nodding to him.

"Oh..." He said in reply as he stared at her eye to eye contact.

"I'm going to just go back to bed and try and get some sleep..." He then said as he turned around. But then Julie-su felt that she didn't want him to leave her alone, even though they both had their rooms next to each other.

"Tails, could you stay here... For a moment?" She asked him as he then stopped and turned his head around towards her again. He then turned the rest of his body around and then walked into her room. He then sat himself in front her a feet away from her at the right edge of her bed. She didn't seem to mind.

"We really need to be here for each other... I know were roommates and all." She said to him as she stared her head down at her green blanket in front of her.

"Yeah... We both been in shitty relationships Julie."

"Only your's was worse. Your relationship with Zooey was just horrible and full of pure hatred. Unlike me and Knuckles drifting apart..."

"Zooey just treated you like you weren't even a person..." She said to him.

Tails then sighed and turned his head towards her.

"Julie listen, I know my previous relationsip with Zooey was entirely fucking shit. But that's the past now..."

"But you know we can't seem to leave it behind Tails. No matter how hard we try..." She then said to him turning her towards her window. The moon still was hanging in the sky shining as usual.

"Julie... I honestly don't know what to do now anymore. I've tried every kind of anti-depressants at the local pharmacy and nothing ever fucking works..."

"I've even begun to think suicidal thoughts. And you know how serious it is for me to think that?" He asks her in an almost demanding voice.

"I know how serious it must be for you."

"Then what will I do? IN fact what will we do Julie?" He then asks her sighing.

"I just don't even know anymore!" He then said loudly.

She then moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him forming a hug. He didn't cry though, however he really wanted to cry so badly right now, but he somehow couldn't. He then hugged her back in response.

"Julie... Your too kind." He said softly as he calmed down.

"Tails, I'm going to be here for you now on. I know before we barely spoken to each other as roommates and all. But I want to change that now..."

"Alright?" She then asked him as she looked at him. She was a bit slightly taller than he was, and a year older than him. Tails was currently 18 years old, while Julie-su was 19 years old.

Tails then nodded in agreement. "I'll be here for you too..."

"Hey Tails... I really hate to ask you such a weird and strange question..."

"Well what is it you want to ask me then?" He then asked in curiosity wondering what she was going to ask him.

"I really feel like a slut asking you this..."

Tails then took a deep sigh and blinked for a second.

"Just say it Julie-su. Ask me whatever you want." He said to her as he stared at her directly. They were now staring at each other now.

"I feel like I been missing out so much when it comes to sex..." She said hestiantly, but was able to say it though after pushing herself.

"To be honest back when I was with Zooey, she sometimes forced me to have sex with her without my consent. I understand where you coming from..."

"I feel like I never had true sex before..." He replied.

"I'm sorry that I'm talking about this Tails." She then apologized feeling slutty as her cheeks blushed a bit.

"But Tails... Maybe we can both be our anti-depressants." She told him and at first he didn't know what she meant, but then he moments later figured out.

"If you want that then okay... I'll do it with your consent." He told her.

Julie-su then leaned forward near her drawer and opened it up and grabbed a anti-sperm ring. Basically it something men use if they get sick or tired of using condoms after a while. You place it all the way at the end of the shaft, where it helps kill sperm that coming through the tube. In other words, using it allows a man to cum all he wants, without having to worry of getting the girl pregnant.

"Here take this." She told him as she handed it to him.

He then smiled slightly and before he was about to slip his boxers off, her hands already did the helping as she pulled them down. He then laid back and lifted his two legs in the ears for her to help get his boxers completely off him.

He then after that, without even being embarrassed that he now completely naked, he took the anti-sperm ring she handed to him and he put it all the way down to he shaft and set it to a mode where it be comfy and not painful. His penis then was getting more harder now after putting it on.

"You want me to help with your clothes?" He asked politely like a gentlemen. Almost smiling doing so.

"You can help me take my bra off. Heck nowadays I just sleep in my panties and bra due to it being so hot this summer." She told him. After that he placed his hands on her back and undo the knot the kept her bra together. After that she lifted her arms in the air and he slid her bra through her arms and off of her, then tossing them onto the floor nearby.

She then took her panties off completely and without even feeling embarrassment of being naked completely, her who sacred area was being shown to him.

"Just for tonight Tails, lets just stick to the anti-stress pumping..." She told him almost giggling. She basically meant sexual intercourse.

"Alright..." He said nodding after he placed his two hands on both of her hips. She then spread out her legs for him to go have some space to move and enter. He also then spread his legs too, only a bit for him to make it easy for him.

He then slowly went into her, riding back and forth so very slowly. They both then began to blush up a lot together. They were then starting to get warmer due to increase body temperature due to this experience. But none of them seemed to moan though, they were just being so quiet like mice making love in the middle of the night.

Julie'su's large breasts moved back and forth jiggling as Tails kept thrusting her so slowly... The two of them were really enjoying it, both feeling relaxed and calm during it.

"Your too kind Tails... Really you are." She told him still not even moaning.

"So are you Julie..." He said in reply smiling a bit in response.

A couple of minutes later Tails then cummed into her, and then pulled out his penis as it was still oozing semen out of it. Then moments later some of the cum began to drip out of her pussy slightly.

"That felt... So relaxing..." She said feeling pleasured like him.

"Thank you Julie-su, you really make me feel so happy doing this together..."

He then rubbed his left hand across her belly softly, as a way to tell her that he loves her. She then blushes as does he.

He then pulls off the anti-sperm ring moments later giving it to her where she tosses it into the trash can a couple of feet away from her bed from where they both are.

"We'll be each other's antidepressants for now on..." Tails then smiled as he moved a up bit to her closer and fell asleep next to her naked. Julie-su then kissed his forehead and wrapped one of her arm around him and fell asleep.

The two of them then slept together for the rest of night. No longer feeling alone under the same room.

The End


End file.
